


Alone Time

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/F, Femslash, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other Gerudo women might whisper about her, but she loved this. It wasn't stealing objects, but stealing affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

Impa's lips were firm, but Nabooru managed to get her tongue through them. Oh yes, this was definitely worth leaving the desert for. The other Gerudo women might whisper about her, but she loved this. It wasn't stealing objects, but stealing affection. There was nothing quite like having another body against hers.

Nabooru's arm creeped down Impa's back slowly. She only went as far as the woman wanted. Impa was ever paranoid that someone would discover this, though they were far away from Hyrule Castle. Still, she respected her wishes. It was certainly based in reason.

Surprisingly, Impa placed a hand on her hip. It was quite surprising. Usually, Nabooru was the one who did that kind of thing.

Nabooru was not complaining.

"Is this nice?" Nabooru asked when they broke the kiss.

"You know I'm just doing this to keep you from stealing from Zelda," Impa replied, her voice cool. The slight smile on her lips stated otherwise.

"Oh yes," Nabooru said. "You could just never enjoy this."

Impa's hand remained firmly on her hip. Nabooru liked the feeling of it there.


End file.
